


When You Allow a Spy to Romance

by SolemnVow



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolemnVow/pseuds/SolemnVow
Summary: Rene liked to think of himself as a Master of Romantic Gestures, not that he had had much practice. It was the principle of the matter, of course! Surely his plan to surprise Alois would go smoothly... right?
Relationships: Alois/Rene, Medic/Spy (Team Fortress 2), OC/OC
Kudos: 6
Collections: dontneedavalentine2021





	When You Allow a Spy to Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M_Renoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Renoir/gifts).



> For dontneedadispenser 's Valentine's Day Week event over on Tumblr and Twitter!

René hoped that Rose was doing her damn job and distracting Alois as he left to go pick up the supplies. Definitely something he avoided doing like the plague, usually trading in his days for favors. Manual labor was the bane of his existence. That’s why Scout was there.

But when it came to matters of the heart, sacrifices must be made.

René barely took pause to catch his breath as he pushed the packages and crates into the loading bay for processing. As much as his lungs burned and his joints ached, he needed to disappear with his prize. He really couldn’t trust Rose to keep Alois occupied for long. She’d break down and tell Alois eventually, the traitor. Clutching at his package, René squirreled away to his hidden rooms. He barely had time to check over the contents before he was disturbed.

“René? Rose said you were in here. I brought your supplies before Scout could try to open them again.” René cursed internally, quickly throwing a cloth over the package. He turned to face Alois, hoping that he didn’t look too out of breath. As Alois cocked his head to the side, he knew he hadn’t succeeded. Alois’s brow furrowed with concern as he carefully set René’s crate down. 

“Are you alright, Liebe?” He slowly approached René, reaching out to cup René’s cheek and gently tilt his head. “You don’t look so good.” 

“I’m fine, amour. Just a little ill. Winter’s coming and all.” He dismissed with a wave, mentally screaming for Alois to move away. Alois’s eyes narrowed, but eventually he took René’s word. It took everything René had not to sigh with relief. He allowed himself some expression of relief as Alois leaned in to kiss him softly. His body relaxed into Alois’s hold as he lost himself in the kiss. Then Alois stiffened and pulled back, the furrow back on his brow.

“Is that chocolate?” 

René paled, his greying skin taking on an even greater corpse-like pallor. He’d been caught.

“N-no.” He stuttered, but the damage was already done. Alois peered around his shoulder at the hastily covered package.

“No? Then what is this?” Alois moved to grab the cloth, but René reached to spin him around and pin Alois against the wall. Alois’s eyes flashed with amusement. He turned the tables on René with ease, pinning René to the wall instead. “What are you hiding, Liebe? If it was your own stash, it would be hidden away already and with a lot less fanfare.” He leaned in close. “Is it for me?” René squirmed under Alois’s attention. 

“No!” He insisted, averting his eyes and willing the blush that was creeping along his face to recede. No such luck. With a wicked grin, Alois dove in for another kiss that left René breathless. Then he rushed to the package and removed the cloth with an eager flourish. Then froze. Recovered, René scrambled to his side, nervous at Alois’s silence.

“Amour?” He called out softly, laying a hand on Alois’s arm. Alois turned to look at him with tears in his eyes.

“You got chocolates.” He stated the obvious with a slight tremor in his voice. “From Salzburg?” René went red in the face. 

“Y-you said you liked them and couldn’t always order them….” he stammered, cursing his luck. It was supposed to be a suave, romantic gesture! And here he was, nervously stammering like a young boy with a crush! He wasn’t able to lament for long as Alois swept him up in a bone crushing hug. He was now openly sobbing.

“Oh, René! Thank you! Mozartkugel is a rare treat, oh, Liebe, have I said how much I love you?” He devolved into babbling in German, occasionally pressing kisses to wherever on René he could reach. René let a small smile form on his face. It hadn’t gone exactly as planned, but he wouldn’t trade Alois’s joy in for anything else in the world.


End file.
